It's not your fault (One Shot)
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: In this story Shadow and Juliet never met their father and Diggs knows why. What happens when Shadow discovers how Diggs knew his father? One shot.


**In this story Shadow and the Pack never betrayed Dog HQ at all. Much like my other stories that will involve Shadow and the Pack. I don't own Shadow or the Pack. Nightfury991 does. He let me use them.**

It was a cool day for Diggs at his dog house. Diggs wasn't in the best mood right now. He's grieving over someone he lost, someone he loved, someone he'll never see again. Then suddenly his collar started buzzing. "Might as well answer." He though since he had nothing better to do. "Hello?" He asked. On the other line was the one canine he didn't like, Shadow. "Hello, I overheard Lou saying he's gonna ask you to come to HQ. Why don't you be a good little pup and come before the head has to call you." Shadow said. It didn't anger Diggs at all that he called him 'pup'. So the dog got up and activated the pod. He wasn't excited this time. He was still depressed. When he activated the paw scanner the door open, then he walked through. He saw Butch waiting for him and Shadow once again with a female. This was beautiful husky. She giggled and bashed her paw against his shoulder. "That's the four one this week. Why won't he pick one already?" He thought. He already knew the answer to that. Back then when was 15 he worked in a German government that was basically antiterrorism. He learned many thinks. One was one to get Intel without getting caught. Which is how he found out that Shadow was actually gay and only became a hit with the females just to impress people. "Shadow." Butch said. Shadow looked at the husky and whispered something in her ear before he walked towards Butch and Diggs. He was slightly confused when he was the sad look Diggs was trying hide. "Why is he so sad?" He thought as he walked next to Butch to Lou's office. "Now Diggs we brought you here to discuss the cats and dogs alliance and advancements." The older dog explained. Diggs just simply nodded. When they got to the Head's office they saw the rest of the Pack and some other agents and of course Catherine. "Hey Diggs." She said. Diggs faked a smile and said. "Hey cat." He was good at acting.

1 hour later the meeting was over as everyone went home. Diggs didn't go home. He was heading somewhere else. Shadow checked a computer and it showed he was going to Germany. "Why Germany?" He asked himself. Curiosity got the best of him as he got in another transport pod. When he arrived in Germany he tracked down Diggs and found him in the cemetery. "Why here?" He thought as he walked in and looked around. Then in the distance was a statue. In appeared to be the statue of a wolf. It marked the grave that Diggs was in front of. Shadow was even more confused when Diggs looked like he was on the verge of crying. His eyes began tearing up as he whispered something Shadow was able to hear. "Shadow, Juliet. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you never got to meet your father." He said as tears began falling from his muzzle. "Father? He knew our father? How?" He asked himself I'm his mind. Diggs began sob as he said. "I'm sorry my love. It's all my fault you're gone. I could've...I'm sorry Alexi." Shadow eyes widen in shock. "He dated our dad? Time to get to the bottom of this." He thought as he walked closer to Diggs. Seeing him like this broke his heart. "Diggs." Shadow called out softly in a gentle voice. Diggs wiped the reader off his face and tried to act natural. "Shadow. What are you doing here?" He asked tried hold back his tears. Shadow looked him in the eye and asked. "What happened? How do you know my father." Diggs couldn't hold it any more so he burst into tears. Shadow wrapped his arms around him and stroked his fur as he let Diggs cry into his chest. They may have not been close, but Shadow seeing Diggs in pain. 10 minutes later Diggs stopped crying, but he still had his face buried in Shadow's fur. "You can tell me Diggs. It's just us." He said with his arms still wrapped around him. Diggs began to explain. "When I was 2 years old I had no parents, no family, no one to take care of me. Then one day your father Alexi found me and took me in. At first I saw him as a father figure, but when I understood what love was I fell in love with him. When I was 12 we got together. When I was 13 he let me join The Super Shepherds organization. And antiterrorism government form to protect humanity from what they could not defend themselves against. In 1995 they began to accept any other breeds and other canine that proved they had what it takes to be a Super Shepherd. When I was 15 I was injured from a previous mission and could not be a part of your father's mission to ensure a kill on Iraq. A wolf and German Shepherd hybrid that was leader of the most powerful terrorist in history know as the Dark Shepherds. I begged them to let me go with them, because Iraq was the most dangerous German and I didn't wanna risk Alexi's life. He convinced me that he would make it. But I snuck out with a sniper and decided to atleast try and support them. Alexi killed Iraq which caused the fall of the Dark Shepherds, but at the cost of his life. I remember everything and what he said."

FLASHBACK

"Nein, nein, nein. Don't talk like that you're gonna be fine." Diggs said. He wasn't gonna give up on him. Alexi looked at him and said. "Diggs...I know this is gonna be impossible for you to do, but I want you to live a happy eternity. I want you to find new love. Someone that's immortal." Diggs didn't want that at all. "Nein. Please. I can't lose you." He said as his eyes began tearing up. "I can't lose you either, but promise me that you will be happy without me. Promise me you'll find new love." Alexi said. "Anything for you Alexi." He said as he began crying. They shared one last kiss before Alexi said with all the strength he had left. "Goodbye Diggs. I will always love you."

END OF FLASHBACK

"He made me promise that I'd find new love. I let the government cause I didn't wanna see one of my mortal friends die right in front of me." Shadow felt pity for Diggs. He last the one that raised him and the one that he loved the most. "I've learned that like me you're immortal and I can't lose you." Diggs said as he held onto Shadow. "Why?" Shadow asked. "Because I love you. Every time I see you I see Alexi. Like you're a young verison of him. I'm sorry I snapped at you when we met. Ever since alex died I've been protective of friends and family." Shadow looked at him and said. "It's okay Diggs. I understand. And I love you too." Diggs looked up at Shadow and when he did the wolf pressed his muzzle onto the dog's. On the hill was a large black wolf that resembled Shadow. "I'm happy for you Diggs. Thank you for keeping your promise." Alexi's Ghost said as he went off to heaven.


End file.
